Jordan Midgley
Jordan Midgley is the temporary chief of Smart Brain after Edmund Porter's defeat. He is also known as the Rose Orphnoch & as Omicron V2 in the video game. Jordan Midgley Midgley was the one who assigned Lucky Clover to do his dirty work until Luther took back the company & gave control to Carter. Despite losing his place in Smart Brain, Midgley had a trump card in the Orphnoch King, whom he had waited for & learn of his human host. To that end, Midgley attempted to abduct Abner, fighting the Riders on his own & barely escaped their attacks. In his weakened state, Midgley offered his life to Abner to awaken the Arch Orphnoch so he can correct the Orphnochs' genetic instability. After a battle from Phi Blaster Mode, Midgley somehow ended up decapitated; his head rolls about when Leo picks it up. Midgley asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, & to recover Delta’s belt at the same time; they’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. Leo says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts; Midgley promises him the belt of the sky, the Psi Driver. His head is kept alive in a tank with Smart Lady moving in with him. While trying to find an ideal user for The Emperor Belt, he realized that Carter Womack is the perfect Orphnoch for this & orders Smart Lady to disguise as Maria in order to brainwashes him. With Carter was proven equally matched with Kamen Rider Phi Blaster Form, he unleashes Elasmotherium Orphnoch to finish Phi off but however it failed as Omega sacrifices himself to protect Phi & Maria. He was smashed by Smart Lady under orders for his failure in the end. He never had the chance to turn into a 'Rose Head' Orphnoch, dying with a loud scream. Forms Rose Orphnoch *'Height': *'Weight': Rose Orphnoch is an Orphnoch with the nature of the rose flower. He's able to channel blue flames or fire balls from his hand during the combat. Midgley is also able to do this in his human form. Rider Forms Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Omicron V2 This gear is an upgraded version of Omicron gear created by Midgley for combat in the video game. The Smart Buckle gives Midgley the following statistics when he transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Omicrons, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. Gear *'Phi Edge': Designated "SB-555H", the Phi Edge is a one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of Sol Glass & can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut, where Omicron V2 fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) & overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It is important to notice that the damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Unlike Phi's, this Phi Edge was created with the design of Axel Ray Gun. See Also *Kyoji Murakami - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villains Category:Orphnoch Category:Leaders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Deceased characters